Change Can Happen
by LovingTheNandos
Summary: Its 1 year after the War and Hogwarts has been restored to its glory. The 7th years have been invited back for an exclusive 8th year, what could possibly happen between the Heads, Gryffindor's Princess and Slytherin's Sex God? M for language
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! So, this is my first fanfic in about a year and so I'm a little rusty. I would really like it if you R&R'd so that I know what to do to improve and make the story better :) Not really sure what else to put apart from I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Thanks:)**

Hermione

_'Oh, come on boys!' _Hermione was thinking, stood in front of the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 3/4 in muggle clothing. It was 10:58, and Harry and Ron were still not here.

When the whistle blew, Hermione went inside and started hunting for a compartment to no luck. _'Jesus, hunting for horcruxes was easier than hunting for an empty compartment'_ She thought, trodding along the carpet and looking inside the doors for any unoccupied spaces. Suddenly, she bashed into a very hard, rock-line object and was knocked to the ground. She looked up; it wasn't a huge, randomly placed rock. It was Malfoy. A very depressed looking Malfoy, mind you, but still Malfoy.

"Watch it, Malfoy!" She hissed, ignoring his outstreched hand and shoving herself off the floor.

"My apologies." She heard in a low yet soft musical whisper before Malfoy rushed off, disappearing down the corridor. Woah. The blood that had rushed to her face dissapeared, leaving her pale and white. _'He looked so sad, I wonder what was wrong with him...'_

"'Mione. 'Mione. 'Mione! Hermione! HERMIONE!" She jumped, startled, and turned to her left where Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley were staring at her. "Oh, sorry guys! I just blanked out there." She laughed and walked on, listening to her friends mumble about her nervously. She finally found an empty corridor and fell in with her friends following behind her.

"SHIT!" She exclaimed. "Sorry, guys, I'm Head Girl, I need to get changed into my robes and get my bag and go into the Heads Compartment! BYE!" Hermione ran out and into the bathroom, got changed, pined on her badge and ran to the other end of the train to where the Heads Compartment was. She peeked in and sighed thankfully. The Head Boy wasn't there yet.

She climbed in and sat down, pulling out the letter that Proffessor McGonagall had sent her a few weeks ago.

_Dear Miss. Hermione Granger,_

_Miss Granger, you have been invited to re-join us at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for an 8th year due to the disaster of the last academic year. We hope to see you there._

_Added on to this information, Miss Granger, we also like to inform you that you have been selected as Head Girl. You are to go to the Heads Compartment on the Hogwarts Express, meet the Head Boy there, and together you will meet the prefects and inform them of their basic duties. You will no longer live in the Gryffindor dorms but the Heads dorms with the Head Boy for this year. Your badge is inside the envelope given._

_Miss Granger, you will probably by now will have noticed that we have left one detail out and that is the name of the Head Boy. We have done this so you will not be hasty and immediately refuse to do any work with him. We ask of you, Hermione, no matter what he has done, see the change within him._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Prof. Miverva McGonagall. _

She tucked the letter back into her robe, wondering who this mysterious Head Boy was. Just as she had thought that, the compartment door opened, revealing the answer she had been wanting to know since July.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! Sorry guys, I was on holiday so I didn't update...I'm so sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter...R&R!**

"MALFOY!" I screeched, making him slap his hands over his ears and cower. Good.

"Woah, Granger! Calm down! Almost gave me a heartattack, you filthy mudb-" He cut off with a look of horror on his face. Hermione's heart dropped. "I-I didn't mean i-"

" 'Course you didn't, Malfoy. Ha." She laughed bitterly and unbelievingly. "Somethings never change, do they?" There was silence for a few beats while each one thought back to their previous years, one with bitterness and one with regret. "Anyway, are you Head Boy?" She asked coldy, no longer putting any emotion into her tone or face.

"Yes." That one word made Hermione feelings up and down like a rollercoaster. She was sick, hurt, miserable and scared, yet for some reason, excited and happy. That wasn't good. She now saw why McGonagall didn't tell her who the Head Boy was.

"Fine. We need to wait for the prefects, sort out a few basics, then go check the corridors." She said.

"Ok but, uh, the prefects are outside. They were waiting for us to let them in." Malfoy said, pointing at the door where in fact almost all the prefects were waiting. "I'll let them in." He opened the door and the prefects filed in with Hermione counting each one and checking them off the rota that was in the compartment. Each one was there.

"Right, well, as you've probably worked out, I, Hermione Granger, am Head Girl and he, Draco Malfoy, is Head Boy. Right now all we have to do is just tell you to check the corridors and stuff since we'll sort of Prefect Duty at the first meeting later on this week. So, yeah...anything else to add Malfoy?" She finally turned towards him and raised one eyebrow. He shook his head. "Good. Well, go...do...prefect stuff. Meet back here in half an hour, ok? Ok. Off you go." Hermione shooed them off.

"Hermione, you didn't let me finish my sen-" Yet again, she cut Malfoy off.

"Save your breath, Malfoy. No one wants to hear it." She stormed off, slaming the compartment door behind her and set off the patrol the corridors.


End file.
